Dream to Reality
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: THIS IS A RE-POST! Rima has a weird dream that she's on a date. And it's not with her boyfriend Kirishima.It's with...Fujisaki Nagihiko? what's with her dream. What does she do about it? Read to find out. Rated T for two bad words in here. I know it's like before when I posted it, but I made it longer... And into a one-shot. Review


**Hey there! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating on the kingdom of dance, but I've been having major writers block. This is a story to keep you distracted for a while so I can think. This came to me from a dream I had. Rima's dream is a dream I had a week ago. The dream has me wondering things. So the things I'm wondering, I'll put them in this story. If you have anything to tell me about what you think the dream means that'd be great. Hope you like it!**

Rima's POV

_~Dream~_

_I'm walking round in a restaurant in a dress looking around. I find the person I was looking for. Quietly tiptoeing towards him, I surprise him by suddenly putting my hands on his shoulders. He turns around, but I can't see his face clearly._

_"Rima-chan~" the mystery person says laughing at my sudden antics. He's dressed in a black suit with a purple tie. He stands up and hugs me and surprisingly, I hug him back. I sit down at the dinner table across from him. By the looks of it, I'm guessing I'm on a date. I only know two people who call me Rima-chan. They're purple-head and my boyfriend, Kirishima Fuyuki. I'm staring directly at the person right in front of me. Then I get a quick glance of his hair. I can't believe it! Fuyuki-kun does not have long purple hair._

_"Rima-chan~" I look and see purple-head's face clearly now. He was saying something, but everything went silent. I asked him to repeat and he did, but it didn't work. He started to fade out and I was calling his name._

_~End Dream~_

"Nagihiko!" My eyes burst open. What am I saying? Why am I calling for purple-head in the first place. My mother races up the stairs, up to my room and opens my door.

"Rima! What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"Nothing mama. Sorry for worrying you." She sighs in relief and says,

"Well hurry and get dressed. I'll make you breakfast. Hurry so you won't be late for school." I push my covers off of me and grab my uniform and walk into the bathroom to shower. 20 minutes later I'm walking downstairs in my uniform with a towel trying to wrap all of my hair. I find some eggs on the table with a note right next to it. I sit down and start eating the eggs while reading the note. It said,  
_  
Rima, I'll be home late tonight for overtime. There's some ramen noodles in the pantry for you to eat. Love, Mama.  
_  
Okay that's nice to know. I hurry up and finish my eggs, unwrap the towel and walk out the door. It's a quiet walk as usual until purple-head waltzes over. He taps my shoulder and says,

"Good morning, Rima-chan!" Usually I would respond by saying 'you too." but I still have that dream I had last night in mind. I avert my gaze from his. Also to hind the fact that I'm blushing. Wait!I'm blushing? That's impossible! I mean seriously. It's purple-head. He seems to be worried because he bends down and looks at my face and says,

"Are you okay Rima-chan?"

"Yes I'm fine purple-head." I hope he doesn't notice that my face is red.

"Are you sure about that. I mean your face is red. Do you have a fever." too late.

"Yes I'm fine." Before he could say anything I speed walk away into the front gates of seiyo middle school. I sit down on the edge of the water fountain when I see Fuyuki-kun walking up to me. Before he could say anything I hear purple-head yelling.

"Rima-chan! Why'd you run off like that?" He spots Fuyuki-kun and glares.

"Kirishima." Purple-head hisses

"Fujisaki." Fuyuki-kun glares at purple-head. There is dead silence until Fuyuki-kun say

"Let's go, Rima-chan." He grabs my hand and drags me away from purple-head. I turn around to see purple-head still glaring in our direction.

This is not going to be good.

Classes are still boring as ever, but when the bell rings dismissing us to lunch, it get's hectic. Desks are moving, people are running in and out of classes, and the cafeteria is no better. I grab my lunch and see Fuyuki-kun waving his hands in a motion that says, 'we're over here'. I was about to walk in that direction when I see Fuyuki-kun's smiling face turn into raging jealousy. I didn't even have time to turn around before a hand grabs mine and pulls me out of the classroom. I get a glance of purple hair and I know who it was pulling me.

Purple-head.

He pulls me all the way up to the rooftop and stops once we're near the edge. I open my mouth to speak, but he covers my mouth and says,

"Rima-chan. I need to tell you something important. Don protest just yet please." He says my name in a stern voice that startles me. I nod and he removes his hand from my mouth and starts talking.

"I know we fight a lot and somewhere in the middle of all that fighting we do, I fell in love with you," He pauses to look at my face. I am in utter shock. " I know you're going to say something like, _'I'm sorry, but you know I'm dating Fuyuki-kun' _but I had to tell you. I hurts to see you with him all the time being all in love." He finishes talking and waits for me to say something, but for some reason; I can't.

Purple-head was going to say something again until Fuyuki-kun ran in a yelled,

"Fujisaki! What are you doing with **_my__ girlfriend!_**" Purple-head just stared at Fuyuki-kun with a blank face, not saying a word. Fuyuki-kun stomped over to me grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the door to leave the roof. I somehow manage to free my wrist from his grip and I back away from him. He looks really pissed now.

"Rima-chan! What are you doing. We're leaving!" His voice is getting louder and angrier by the minute.

"No." I state. I don't like how he's talking to me right now, and he's ordering me around like I'm his bitch.

"What did you say?" He asks in a loud voice.

Purple-head's expression went from blank to shock. Then he smirked, probably getting where this conversation is heading.

"Did I stutter?" I ask putting my face so close to him that I can feel his breath on me. I continue on by saying,

"I said no. I don't like how you're talking to me, and I also don't like how you're ordering me around. I am not your bitch!" I turn around trying to walk farther from him, but he grabs me and puts his face to mine and says,

"You've made a big mistake talking to me like that." His face is turning red from anger. I try to move from his grip, but each time I struggle it gets tighter. I finally figure out how to get him to release my wrist. I turn to his face and smile. His grip is still tight, but his expression changed to a calmer one. Then I spit in his face. His grip immediately looses and I run to hide behind the laughing purple-head. I try and stifle a laugh while Fuyuki-kun wipes his face with his sleeve. He tries to say something, but I get there before he does,

"Fuyu- I mean, Kirishima. We're over." I smirk as I see his face turn to a bunch of emotions. Mad, upset, and then pissed. He starts walking to the door and yells,

"Fine! I don't need you! I can get any other girl I want. It's your loss!" He stomps off, opens the door,and slams it. Now it's just me and Purple-head.

"So Rima-chan, Do you want to go on a date with me?" Purple-head asks in hopes that I'll say yes.

"Do you think that'll make you seem like a replacement boy?" I question. He looks at me and says,

"I really don't care as long as I'm with you, Rima-chan~. So what do you say to that date?"

"Sure. Na-gi-hi-ko~." I reply, saying his name in syllables. He blushes and starts to laugh. soon I'm laughing too. He pulls me into a hug and says,

"You make me really happy Rima-chan~." I smile and say,

"You too."

The End~

**I know I meant to make this a chapter story, but it made it harder to do, so I just made it into a one-shot. I published it, but then figured that A one shot would be better. So, Tell me if you liked this and tell me if you want more one shots from me. Remember, Review!**


End file.
